gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Trees and Availability Dates
Passives have their own page which can be found here. Ailments can be found here. Fusion Skills are here. Current Calendar For the purposes of this calendar Agi means that all elemental equivalents are open upon that date. New: April 6th, Agi, Dia, Patra, Posumudi, Cleave, Bash, Single Shot, Tarukaja, Rakukaja, Tarunda, Rakunda. Full: April 21st, Re Patra, Sukukaja, Sukunda, Marin Karin, Poison Boost N: May 5th, Maragi, Giant Slice, Berserk, Needle Assault, Charm Boost F: May 20th, Media, Rebellion, Makajam, Balzac N: June 4th, Red Wall, Enradi, Evil Touch, Counter, Sharp Student, Silence Boost, Rage Boost F: June 18th, Recarm, Charmdi, Poison Mist, Raging Tiger, Fear Boost N: July 3rd, Agilao, Mighty Swing, Lunge, Tathlum Shot, Dodge Passive F: July 18th, Zan-ei, Getsu-ei, Torrent Shot, Me Patra, Dekaja, Element Boost N: August 2nd, Fire Break, Diarama, Resist Passive, Dekunda F: August 16th, Revolution, Gale Slash, Herculean Strike, Blast Arrow, N: August 31st, Enervation, Maragion, Swift Strike, Regenerate/Invigorate 1 F: September 15th, Enervation Boost, Mediarama, Sexy Dance, Counterstrike N: September 30th, Custom*, Foolish Whisper, Valiant Dance, Cool Breeze F: October 14th, Amrita, Matarukaja, Marakukaja, Matarunda, Marakunda N: October 29th, Iron Claw, Gigantic Fist, Grand Tack, Evade Passive, Regenerate/Invigorate 2, Divine Grace F: November 13th, Agidyne, Diarahan, Masukukaja, Masukunda, Evil Smile, Endure, Apt Pupil, Individual Ailment Nulls N: November 28th, Weary Thrust, Vile Assault, Power Charge, Mind Charge, Null Passive, Element Amp, Ailment Boost F: December 12th, Deathbound, Vicious Strike, Heaven’s Bow, Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, Fast Retreat, Alertness N: December 27th, Maragidyne, Regenerate/Invigorate 3, High Counter, Old One F: January 11th, Mediarahan, Myriad Arrows, Blade of Fury, Heat Riser, Debilitate, Repel Passive N: January 26th, Samarecarm, Brave Blade, God’s Hand, Primal Force, Drain Passive, Spring of Life F: February 9th, Tempest Slash, Berserker God, Riot Gun, Unshaken Will, Ragnarok, Salvation N: February 24th, Any from above. Includes Ultimate F: March 11th '''Any from above '''N: March 25th Any from above Elemental Skills: Light Damage, Single-Target: Agi, Bufu, Zio, Garu. Starting Skill on the tree. Light Damage, Multi-Target: Maragi, Mabufu, Mazio, Magaru. Requires: Agi/Bufu/Zio/Garu. Medium Damage, Single-Target: Agilao, Bufula, Zionga, Garula. Requires: Agi/Bufu/Zio/Garu. Medium Damage, Multi-Target: Maragion, Mabufula, Mazionga, Magarula. Requires: Agilao/Bufula/Zionga/Garula, AND Maragi/Mabufu/Mazio/Magaru. Requires Respective Elemental Specialty. Heavy Damage, Single-Target: Agidyne, Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Garudyne. Requires: Agilao/Bufula/Zionga/Garula. Heavy Damage, Multi-Target: Maragidyne, Mabufudyne, Maziodyne, Magarudyne. Requires: Agidyne/Bufudyne/Ziodyne/Garudyne, AND Maragion/Mabufula/Mazionga/Magarula. Severe Damage, Single-Target: Ragnarok, Niflheim, Thunder Reign, Panta Rhei. Requires: Agidyne/Bufudyne/Ziodyne/Garudyne AND Maragidyne/Mabufudyne/Maziodyne/Magarudyne. Wall: Red(Fire), White(Ice), Blue(Elec), Green(Wind). Single-Target, grants resistance to the specified element for a short amount of time(Weak->Resist, Neutral->Resist). Cannot be used to grant affinity higher than Resist. Only one Wall can be active on a target at one time. Requires: Respective Elemental Specialty. Break: Fire, Ice, Elec, Wind. Single-Target, Ranks down elemental affinity by 1, down to neutral(Absorb->Repel->Null->Resist->Neutral) for a short amount of time. Cannot be used to rank Neutral down to Weak. Only one Break can be active on a target at a time, and successive Breaks of the same kind do not stack. Requires: Respective Elemental Specialty. Healing and Restoration Skills: Dia: Restores small amount of HP to one ally. Starting Skill. Media: Restores small amount of HP to all allies. Requires Dia. Diarama: Restores moderate amount of HP to one ally. Requires Dia Mediarama: Restores moderate amount of HP to all allies. Requires Diarama and Media Diarahan: Restores all HP to one ally. Requires Diarama. Mediarahan: Restores all HP to all allies. Requires Diarahan and Mediarama. Salvation: Restores all HP and cures any and all ailments for all allies. Requires Mediarahan and Amrita. Patra: Cures Fear and Rage on one ally. Starting Skill. Re Patra: Helps someone that was knocked down. RP-wise, this effect just means that you can prevent someone from getting Dizzy by getting hit with their weakness twice in a row, so long as you cast it before they get hit again. Requires Healing Specialty. Posumudi: Cures Poison on one ally. Requires Healing Specialty. Charmdi: Cures charm/confusion (for our purposes, they are the same thing) on one ally. Requires Healing Specialty. Me Patra: Cures Fear and Rage on all allies. Requires Patra and Healing Specialty. Amrita: Cures all ailments on all allies. Requires Me Patra. Recarm: Revive on KO'd ally with 50% HP. Requires Healing Specialty. Samerecarm: Revives one KO'd ally with Full HP. Requires Recarm. Physical Skill Tree These get their own section, because they are a bit more complicated than the healing and elementals, which are very straightforward. Multi-Hit Skills are the oddballs here. They hit multiple times, doing damage each time they hit. If all hits land, you do more total damage than the next tier. This means that if you can land all the hits, and they all do Light damage, you can do slightly more than medium damage. I'll point these out. Bonus Damage Skills do extra damage, going up a damage tiier, under certain conditions, such as a moon phase, the user feeling tired or great, etc. These also bump up in damage tier when their conditions are met. I'll point these out as well. - - Standard Physical Skills The way these will be listed is: Damage, #of targets: Slash, Strike, Pierce. Requirements. Light, Single-Target: Cleave, Bash, Single Shot. Starting Skill. Light, Multi-Target: Giant Slice, Berserk, Needle Assault. Requires Cleave/Bash/Single Shot. Medium, Single-Target: Mighty Swing, Lunge, Tathlum Shot. Requires Cleave/Bash/Single Shot. Medium, Multi-Target: Gale Slash, Herculean Strike, Blast Arrow. Requires Mighty Swing/Lunge/Tathlum Shot AND Giant Slice/Berserk/Needle Assault Heavy, Single-Target: Iron Claw, Gigantic Fist, Grand Tack. Requires Mighty Swing/Lunge/Tathlum Shot. Heavy, Multi-Target: Deathbound, Vicious Strike, Heaven's Bow. Requires Iron Claw/Gigantic Fist/Grand Tack AND Gale Slash/Herculean Strike/Blast Arrow. Severe, Single-Target: Brave Blade, God's Hand, Primal Force. Requires: Iron Claw/Gigantic Fist/Grand Tack AND Deathbound/Vicious Strike/Heaven's Bow - - Bonus Damage Skills Zan-ei/Getsu-ei: Medium Slash, Single-Target. Deals Bonus Damage on a New Moon (Zan) or a Full Moon (Getsu). If the conditions are met, these get boosted to do Heavy Slash damage. Requires: Mighty Swing. Weary Thrust: Heavy Pierce, Single-Target. Deals Bonus Damage if user is tired, getting boosted up to Severe Damage. Requires: Grand Tack. Vile Assault: Heavy Pierce, Single-Target. Deals Bonus Damage if the target is knocked down, getting boosted up to Severe Damage. Requires: Gigantic Fist. - - Multi-Hit Skills. Torrent Shot: 3x Light Pierce, Single-target. 1 hit does light, 2 does slightly less than medium, 3 does more than medium, but less than heavy. Requires: Tathlum Shot Swift Strike: 3x Light Strike, Multi-Target. Same damage guidelines as Torrent Shot, except that this does strike to all. Requires: Herculean Strike. Myriad Arrows: 2x Medium Pierce, Multi-Target. If both hit, it does more than Heavy Damage. Requires: Blast Arrow and Grand Tack. Blade of Fury: '''3x Medium Slash, Multi--Target. 1 does medium, 2 does slightly less than heavy, 3 does more than heavy. Requires: Gale Slash and Iron Claw. '''Tempest Slash: 2x Heavy Slash, Single-Target. Both hits together can exceed Severe Damage. Requires: Brave Blade. Berserker God: 2x Heavy Strike, Single-Target. Both hits together exceed Severe. Requires: God's Hand. Riot Gun: 2x Heavy Pierce, Single-Target. Both hits together exceed Severe. Requires: Primal Force. Support Skill Tree These are very straightforward. Quick note, though: If you pick one as your third skill, you only have access to those variations. So, if you grab Tarukaja, You can get Matarukaja, Tarunda, and Matarunda. But the other kinds are closed off to you, so you can't get the Suku or Raku skills. Power Charge: The next physical attack or skill you use will be 2.5x as powerful. ANYONE can take this, no pre-reqs or specialties required. Mind Charge: The next magical attack or skill you use will be 2.5x as powerful. ANYONE can take this, no pre-reqs or specialties required. Tarukaja: Raises offensive power for one ally for a short amount of time. Starting Skill. Buff. Matarukaja: Raises offensive power of all allies for a shot period of time. Requires Tarukaja. Buff. Tarunda: Lowers offensive power of one enemy for a short period of time. Starting Skill. Debuff Matarunda: Lowers offensive power of all enemies for a short period of time. Requires Tarunda. Debuff. Rakukaja: Raises defense for one ally for a short period of time. Starting skill. Buff. Marakukaja: Raises defense for all allies for a short period of time. Requires Rakukaja. Buff. Rakunda: Lowers defense for one enemy for a short period of time. Starting Skill. Debuff Marakunda: Lowers defense for all enemies for a short period of time. Requires Rakunda. Debuff Sukukaja: Raises Hit/Evade for one ally for a short period of time. Starting Skill. Buff. Masukukaja: Raises Hit/Evade for all allies for a short period of time. Requires Sukukaja. Buff. Sukunda: Lowers Hit/Evade for one enemy for a short period of time. Starting Skill. Debuff Masukunda: Lowers Hit/Evade for all enemies for a short period of time. Requires Sukunda. Debuff Dekaja: Removes all active Buff effects(-kaja effects) from the enemy party. Debuff Dekunda: Removes all acfive Debuff effects(-kunda effects) from alled party. Buff. Heat Riser: Raises Offensive Power, Defense, and Hit/Evade of one ally for a short period of time. Requires: Two different kinds of buff supports. So, a Taru and a Suku, or a Mataru and a Suku, etc. So long as they're different types. Must have Support Buff Specialty. Buff. Debilitate: Lowers Offensive Power, Defense, and Hit/Evade of one enemy for a short period of time. Requires two different kinds of debuffs, and must have Support Debuff Specialty. Debuff Category:Battles